1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railroad ties and more particularly pertains to a new synthetic railroad tie for conserving wood while affording a superior tie or beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of railroad ties is known in the prior art. More specifically, railroad ties heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art railroad ties include U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,753; U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,250; U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,873; U.S. Pat. No. 730,059; U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,772; and Foreign Patents EP 0 663 486 A1 and WO 95/26924 A1.
In these respects, the synthetic railroad tie according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conserving wood while affording a superior tie or beam.